Bionic Woman: Jaime and the King
"Jaime and the King" is the seventeenth episode of season two of the 1970s sci-fi/action series The Bionic Woman. It is the 31st episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alan Crosland and written by Robert L. McCullough, C. Robert Brooks and Arthur Rowe. It first aired on the ABC network on Wednesday, February 23rd, 1977. Synopsis In this episode, Jaime Sommers reluctantly accepts an undercover job working as a tutor for a young Middle Eastern boy named Ishmael, who also happens to be the Crown Prince of a Persian Gulf nation. Her true mission however is to safeguard the Shah, Ali Ben Gazim against a potential assassination attempt by the Prime Minister and industrial rival, Hassan. When her cover is nearly blown, Jaime must entertain the Prime Minister by disguising herself as one of the Shah's dancing girls. Through the course of her mission, Jaime teaches young Ishmael the value of personal strength and independence and that women should not be regarded as subservient to men. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included in the Bionic Woman: Season Two DVD boxset collection. * Production code number: 45421 * Actor Martin E. Brooks is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * A body double was used for the scenes where Jaime does the veil dance for the Shah. * This is the final episode of the series directed by Alan Crosland. It is also his final work in television. * This is the second and final episode of The Bionic Woman written by Robert McCullough. It is also his second episode from season two. He previously wrote "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers". * Actor Robert Loggia has also appeared in two episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man. He played Mahmud Majd in "The Thunderbird Connection" and made an uncredited appearance in the season five episode, "Rollback". * Lance Kerwin, who plays Prince Ishmael, will later go on to play Joey Wooster in the 1985 film Enemy Mine. * Actress Annette Cardona, who plays Emerald, previously played a character named Elora in the season one episode "Canyon of Death". * Actor Rene Assa also played an attendant in the ninth episode of season one, "Winning Is Everything". * Music composer Joseph Harnell is credited as Joe Harnell in this episode. * Director of photography Gene A. Talvin is credited as Gene Talvin in this episode. * Film editor Alan C. Marks is credited as Alan Marks in this episode. * Art director Charles R. Davis is credited as Chuck R. Davis in this episode. * Set decorator Gary Moreno is credited as Gary J. Moreno in this episode. Allusions * Jaime Sommers makes a reference to Mary Poppins in this episode. Mary Poppins is the titular character from a series of children's books written by P.L. Travers and originally illustrated by Mary Shepard. The books centered on a mysterious, vain and acerbic magical English nanny named Mary Poppins. The stories were adapted into a feature film/musical in 1964 by Walt Disney Productions. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1977/Episodes Category:February, 1977/Episodes